1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting the rotor of a turbine meter within the bore of the meter body with a spider support having a manually springable section which engages a retaining groove in the bore wall. More specifically, the invention relates to a bearing support which utilizes a particular shape for at least one of the vanes of spider structure to engage a groove in the bore of the meter body to retain the spider in position within the bore, the vane shape being manually distorted to disengage the groove for ready removal of the spider structure from the bore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with different forms for bearing supports in turbine meters. Further, there are many prior art structures for retaining bearing supports in the bores of turbine meters. However, all of the prior art retaining structures are too complex in form for use in metering food fluids. All of the prior art structures have crevices formed with engaging surfaces which harbor food material in which harmful bacteria form.